wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
King Gill
King Gill was a male, pea green SeaWing king who ruled the SeaWing tribe along with his mate, Queen Coral. He was captured by the SkyWings during the War of The SandWing Succession, and he attempted a prison rebellion by convincing his opponents to lay down with him instead of fighting. However, this was abruptly brought to an end when Scarlet restricted all of his water for months, slowly driving him insane because of dehydration. He was killed by his own daughter, Tsunami, in the SkyWing Arena before Tsunami became aware of their relations. That was considered extremely unfortunate because King Gill was one of the few dragons capable of finding a peaceful solution to the War of SandWing Succession, and one of the only ones in a position of power to do anything about it. Appearance Gill was a large, powerful SeaWing with pea-green scales and, as Queen Coral described, brave, dark green eyes . His claws were curved and sharp, like fishhooks , he was twice the size of Tsunami , and he had gold bands around his ankles. In Scarlet's arena, he was driven mad from lack of water because of a prisoner revolution he attempted to start. After his punishment for not wanting to fight, his eyes were bloodshot and his tongue was swollen and purple. His snout was flecked with blood as if he'd tried to drink his own. According to Clay, he looked completely insane. Biography Pre-Series King Gill led the SeaWing army in the great war due to Queen Coral sleeping by Anemone's egg and refusing to leave it in the royal hatchery. During one mission, he was captured and brought to Queen Scarlet's arena. He refused to fight for her amusement and attempted to start a prisoner revolution. For this, he was deprived of any drinking water for months, driving him to insanity, and later, his death. Assassin King Gill met with Blister when deciding what move to make next in the war. He tried to talk everyone into peace, even though he failed. When Tempest was assassinated, he was shown grieving while still trying to keep the peace among the infuriated dragons around him. The Dragonet Prophecy Gill was pitted against Tsunami when Scarlet captured The Dragonets of Destiny. Gill had gone insane, and Tsunami had no choice but to fight him. Tsunami defeated Gill without killing him, which caused Queen Scarlet to mock her. In retaliation, she snapped his neck, glaring at Scarlet with an expression that said "I'm imagining this is you", with no guilt at all. Tsunami had no idea that Gill was her father in this book. The Lost Heir After finding out that he had been taken to the SkyWing Arena and subsequently killed, Queen Coral wondered why he would fight, saying that he would have simply talked the other dragons out of attacking. Tsunami then explained that Gill had been punished for doing so, and that Scarlet had taken away all his water until he became dehydrated which had driven him mad. Coral then told Tsunami that he was her father, and she became overwhelmed with guilt. Coral was extremely saddened after the death of Gill, and dismissed her council that day to mourn over his death. Tsunami also mentions that she thought Shark had guessed the truth. The Dark Secret When Starflight went into Tsunami's dream with a dreamvisitor, he saw her strangling the skeleton shape of Gill. Anemone then arrived, and Tsunami tried explaining that she'd had no choice in killing her and her sister's father. Anemone then strangled Gill herself while Tsunami was trying to hold her back. That was when Starflight decided to go out of her nightmare and find another dragon's dream. Talons of Power In the prologue, Gill goes to check on Abalone who is guarding the eggs in the SeaWing Royal Hatchery, but Abalone fell ill and is growing worse. He has a strange, growing tumor on his neck. Gill then swims into the courtyard of the deep palace to ask for help, and he finds Turtle with his hatchmates, Cerulean and Octopus. Turtle volunteers to help and tries to get Snapper. Gill returns to Abalone and notices the tumor growing, and Gill goes for help. After the healers returned with Gill, they find the two broken female eggs. Gill goes into a rage and finds Turtle being made fun of by his brothers in the garden. He is angry with Turtle and scolds him fiercely. Gill then leaves to talk to Coral, who had both Abalone and Snapper executed. Grieving over their lost daughters, they decide to name their next daughter Anemone. Personality Little is known about his personality, though Coral recounted to Tsunami that he was the perfect dragon to be king. He was smart, strong, of a noble family, and persuasive. His intelligence was said by Coral to rival Whirlpool's. He was also gentle, and never wanted to kill others. The strength of his personality is proven by the fact he dared stand up against Queen Scarlet, despite the consequences, which were severe. He also was said to have a way with words, shown when he was able to stop prisoners from killing him in the arena. He was said to have adored Queen Coral's writing.The Lost Heir, page 137 However, in Talons of Power, Gill is shown to have a more violent side (perhaps triggered by the stress of losing his daughters, but this is unproven) - When he sends Turtle to find Snapper, he waits with Abalone, who is getting even more sick. He gets angrier and angrier while waiting for Turtle, but he finally leaves the SeaWing Royal Hatchery to get Abalone help. After he returns with the healers, Abalone is found dead (because the tumor burst) along with the two female eggs. He roars in fury, and orders the other SeaWings in the hall to get Turtle. Gill finds Turtle and grabs him by the wing, telling the prince that he was disappointed in him for failing to find Snapper on time. Though he does have a pang of guilt while punishing Turtle, he does not relent his anger while scolding him. It is later shown that he forgave Turtle because Snapper was not even in the deep palace that day, (but sadly Gill is capture by the SkyWings before he can tell Turtle) showing that Gill can sometimes, although rarely, jump to conclusions. Family Tree Trivia * He is the only known king in the first five books. He was the first of all four kings in the whole series, the others being King Char, King Humpback, and King Darkstalker. * He is the only character to be killed by Tsunami. * According to Blister near the end of The Lost Heir, she had spies in the SkyWing arena who told Blister of Gill's death. She threatened to tell Coral if the dragonets tried to leave. * Gill is the second known SeaWing of three to be named after a body part (with the other two being Webs and Fin, both other SeaWings). *According to Queen Coral, Gill forgives Turtle for the incident when he was a dragonet but he never got to tell Turtle before his death. *His name refers to the gills unique to SeaWings. *A gill is the paired respiratory organ of fishes and some amphibians, by which oxygen is extracted from water flowing over surfaces within or attached to the walls of the pharynx. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold GillTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing King_Gill.png Gill.png|By Queen Terra Gill-0.png|By Cactinablizzard the SandWingIceWing Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.59.22 PM.png|By Congela the IceWing KingGill.png|Colored by Heron Kinggil.jpg SeaWing-Oceanic- For Heron the MudWing.png 2015-12-22_12.40.16.jpg|By Misterbobby The Lost Heir Seawings.jpg|Tsunami's Family Kinggil.jpg Kinggill.png|By Luster SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing gillz.jpg|Real gills KINGILLLwithjewlery.png|King gill by antlantic|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/User:Antlantic_the_seawing References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:DP Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Assassin Characters Category:Mentioned in LH Category:Mentioned in DS Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Minor Characters Category:POVs Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Kings Category:Deceased